United States of America
The United States of America is a country located in North America composed of 50 states in the Grand Theft Auto World in which most of the Grand Theft Auto games take place. Most of the cities in the games are based on cities and states located in the actual USA. For example, Liberty City is based on the state and city of New York, Vice City is based on the city of Miami and the Keys located in South Florida, and the State of San Andreas is inspired by the actual states of California and Nevada. New England is where the game Bully takes place, in the GTA IV era. Its strongly hinted that the game exists in the same fictional universe as the GTA series. The State of San Andreas, which contains 3 large cities and huge rural areas with small towns between, is located in southwest, considering it has large deserts. The GTA III Era's Liberty City is located somewhere in the north, since it snowed in the mission Saint Mark's Bistro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, while the Grand Theft Auto IV, Liberty City is in Liberty City State. Vice City is obviously located in the state of Florida down south, and is directly said so by Salvatore Leone in The Introduction video for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and by various NPC's in the game. In all the games, the cities are always located on several islands connected by bridges, probably as a way of limiting the player from moving off the map, a fact noticed by players. Also, there are many islands, and every game starts with certain bridges blocked, restricting the player from exploring the entire city at the start of the game. Even though the Grand Theft Auto video games are made in the United Kingdom, they are released first in the United States of America, and subsequently Canada. The games are primarily based on American popular culture, and nearly all have been set in fictitious (or copied) locations on the American mainland. The music, the clothes, the slang, and the abundance of vehicles in the game are considerably of American origin. Leadership The writers of the game seem to have liberal political beliefs, as they often parody conservatives in a negative light. Most of the Grand Theft Auto titles are set during a Republican presidency (Apart from GTA 1, GTA 2, Advance and Liberty City Stories, all during the Clinton administration). GTA III Era: *'1961-1963: John F. Kennedy': In San Andreas, set in 1992, The Truth mentions John F. Kennedy and his assassination. *1986 (Vice City): Alex Shrub, a fictional right-wing Florida congressman whose name and mannerisms are based on George H.W. Bush, voices his intention to run for president, although he fails after his affair with porn star Candy Suxxx becomes public (all of this happening in 1986). Said affair became a very public spectacle, even across the country in San Andreas where photos of Shrub and Suxxx are seen on Carl Johnson's wall. *'1992: George H.W. Bush' (San Andreas): On Radio Los Santos, the 2Pac song "Just Don't Give A Fuck" mentions "fuck you to the B-U-S-H", which referred to George H.W. Bush having been president in 1992, although it is not clear whether the song is meant to be canon with the game. *'2001: George W. Bush' (GTA III): The Liberty Tree article "The W Comes To Town" shows George W. Bush having just been elected president at the time of GTA III, entirely canon with real life events. GTA IV Era: *'1989-1993: Joe Lawton's father' (presumably in this time period, if based on H.W. Bush) *'2001-2009: Joe Lawton' (GTA IV): A parody of then-president George W. Bush. It is also mentioned that Joe Lawton's father was president, a reference to the aforementioned George H.W. Bush. *There are two men running for governor of the State of Liberty: Michael Graves (right wing) and John Hunter (left wing). Known Towns, Cities, States and Regions Liberty State *Liberty City Alderney *Acter *Acter Industrial Park *Alderney City *Alderney State Correctional Facility (GTA IV map enlists as it's own municipality) *Berchem *Leftwood *Normandy *Port Tudor *Tudor *Westdyke State of San Andreas *'Bone County' **Area 69 **Fort Carson **Las Brujas **Las Payasadas *'Flint County' *'Las Venturas' *'Los Santos' *'Red County' **Blueberry **Dillimore **Montgomery **Palomino Creek *'San Fierro' *'Tierra Robada' **Aldea Malvada **Bayside **El Quebrados **Las Barrancas *'Whetstone' **Angel Pine Florida *Vice City New England *Bullworth Category: Countries